1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for separating postal matter that is present in the form of flat, rectangular, particularly letter-like piece goods or articles (1) from a stack of a stacking magazine (2), using a pulling-off means (for example, 4) that includes a pulling-off organ or member (for example, 3) for the piece goods (1) to be respectively taken that can be moved transversely to the direction of stacking, wherein the stacking direction includes a vertical component, wherein the pulling-off member is arranged at the underside of the stack, wherein at least one detent (13) projecting into the stack region is provided at the underside of the stacking magazine (2) to the side of the pulling-off member for limiting the sliding motion of the stacked piece goods (1), and whereby pulling-off member, and wherein a seating surface of the pulling-off member is variable in its height position in the stack direction matched in time with the pull-off event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar apparatus has been disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,859 ("the '859 patent"). In the '859 patent a paper stack can be placed into a container whose floor includes a window-like clearance under which a partially circle-shaped drive roller is arranged. The outside contour thereof is fashioned and arranged such in the manner of a cam plate that it is located under the floor in the quiescent condition. In order to pull the lowest sheet from the stack, the drive roller is turned and thereby has its enlarged section engaging into the stack region and, as a result the bottom sheet is displaced in the rotational sense. The transition to the expanded section is angularly fashioned, so that a motion pulse acting in the stack direction derives during the rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,936 also discloses a separating mechanism for letters wherein the piece goods are lifted off from the upper side of a stack with a suction grab and are carried off with circulating belts.
Another apparatus for separating flat postal matter is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,936. According to this reference, stacked letters are separated using a conveyor belt that, with the aid of a suction opening, suctions the respective next letter and draws it out from the stack. Here the subsequent letter presses on the one that is to be drawn out, which makes the pulling off more difficult. In the case of thin letters in particular, it is possible for the subsequent letter to be drawn along due to adhesive friction, especially if the first letter has been partially drawn out and the next one is pressed against the conveyor belt.